dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mods
Mods (short for "Modifications") are more than just user maps (and may sometimes not require any); they are user-made changes to how the game functions, such as altering the properties of enemies, changing how weapons behave, what the player can interact with, and a whole host of other possibilities. Mods often contain their own user levels that showcase the changes that user(s) made to the game. Total Conversions take this a step further. Rather than simply alter the game, the user changes it completely, often resulting in an entirely different game. Mods A variety of Game Mods (often shortened to the term Mods) have been created for the original Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. Common examples include: * Behavior mods - These mods alter how the game behaves, usually by means of altering the enemy AI behavior. They can also include new player actions, such as grabbing ledges. * Content mods - These mods contain a number of new enemies, items, and power-ups, which often replace the already existing material. * Weapons mods - These mods alter the already existing weapons and may include new weapons as well. Mods will often include one or more user maps designed to showcase the new feature(s) included in the mod. It is often the case that mods are fully compatible with any already existing map, as they only alter aspects on a superficial level without changing how the game functions. Some mods created in the past, however, have been lost to time. Total Conversions A Total Conversion is an extended mod of an existing game that (usually) replaces almost all of the artistic and audio assets in the original game, and sometimes core aspects of gameplay. These changes can sometimes lead to creating a game with a completely different style to the original. Total Conversions became more popular in the gaming community than standard mods. Some mods and Total Conversions, however, have been lost to time. List of Mods and Total Conversions The majority of the following Duke Nukem 3D/''Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition'' mods and Total Conversions are available to download from various websites. This list does not represent all of the mods and Total Conversions available online, however. *00 Duke *25th Century Duke *A Jedi's Quest TC *Action Duke Nukem 3D *ADG Episode *Age of Evil *Alien *Alien Extermination *Alien Infiltration *Alien Invasion *Alien Trilogy *Alien Versus Predator *Alien Versus Predator 2 TC *Aliens Revenge *Aliens vs Duke TC *AMC TC *American Assault *Anniversary Episode: Duke Is Ten *Antičefur *Artic Wolf *Armageddon: Gang Wars *Armageddon 2 *Army of Death *Attrition *Axtion *Battle It Out In Birmingham *Be4ever *Black Bag Ops *Blood Weapon Mod *Borg Nukem *Bounty Killers *Brute Force: Alaskan Dawn *Burnt *Canadian Carnage *Castle Dukenstein *Castle Quest *Chimera *Cinema Walker TC *Cineplex *City of Despair *City Terror *Clay Birdie *Command and Conquer TC *Complex *Cool Gunz *Coolio TC *Crackdown *Critical Mass *Crossroads *DaikariN *Dark Castle 1 *Dark Hunt *Desert Storm *Dookie Nukem 3D *Doom Weapons Mod *DooM 2 For Duke Nukem *DOOM Death Match Pack *Duke 1999/2000 TC *Duke 3D Forever *Duke Arena *Duke City *Duke Cop *Duke Dependence Day *Duke Forces *Duke Hard *Duke In Black *Duke in Power Rangers *Duke It Out In New York *Duke It's Zero Hour *Duke Los Angeles *Duke Meets Doom *Duke Nukem 3D Capture The Flag *Duke Nukem 3D eXTREME *Duke Nukem: Alien Armageddon *Duke Nukem Army *Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic *Duke Nukem: Attrition *Duke Nukem CTF Extreme *Duke Nukem Eternity *Duke Nukem Forever *Duke Nukem in Denmark *Duke Nukem in Russia *Duke Nukem is 007 *Duke Nukem L.A. Rumble *Duke Nukem: New Encounter *Duke Nukem: Nuclear Showdown *Duke Nukem Payback Time *Duke Nukem: The Ultimatum *Duke Nukem: Weapon of Mass Destruction *Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise *Duke Smurfem 3D *Duke Tournament *Duke Trek 3D *Duke VR *Duke's Revenge *Duke's Snowy Adventure II: Stolen Weapons *Duke's Vacation *DukeCraft *Dukeland *DukePlus *Dukerminator 3D *Dukey Nukem 3D *Epic *Episode Four: The Final Fight *Escape From The Empire *Evil Incarnate *Extreme Justice *Fallout TC *Far Beyond Duked: Another Chapter *Far Long to Duke: Chapter One *Fight The Future TC *Final Battle *From The Wing Of A Plane *Funky Stuff *Fusion *Future *Galbadia *Global Meltdown *God of War *Graveyard *Grins of Divinity *Grunge Trilogy *Hard G *Haunted Nukem *Hectic Realms *Hellduke TC *Imagination World *Imagination World 2 *Imperium *Incubation: Alien Apocalypse *Industrial Complex *Indy Tour *Inferno 3D *Infestation in time *Infestation in time Revisited *It Lives *JJ Duke Nukem 3D *KickAss Duke *Last Reaction and Water Bases *Layre *LithDuke *Longhaul *Lost Highway *Maarten's Crucial Conflict *Majestic 12: Survive The Horror *Majik Duke *Megabyte Zone *Merc: Fatal Reality *Merc 2 *Metropolitan Mayhem *Mic Episode *Mission Impossible TC *Mob Weapons Patch *Moonbase Accident *Mor War *MSSP Episode *Murder: The EDF Conspiracy *Mystique: Ages in Time *Naferia's Reign: Invasion of the Dark Mistress *Navy Seals Weapon Patch *New Maps 3D *New York Rebellion *New World *Nuclear Indestructable Biology *Nuclear Pak *Nuclear Showdown *Nuke The Bastards *Oblivion *Operation Blitzkrieg *Operation Multiverse *Operation: Reckoning *Operation Xenocide *Orbital Contract Defense *Orbital 2 *Orion Prime *Outpost X *Oxidum *Pacifist's Lost Episode *Paint Ball Duke *Park *Pigs and Brains *Platoon *Plunder & Pillage *Pray Your Prayers *Predator TC: Dark Hunt *Predator TC: Future War *Predator TC: Lurking Darkness *Project X *Pussycat *Quake Death Match Pack *Quake TC *Quake 3 Weapon Patch *Quest for Al Qaeda *Quest for Hussein *Robotech TC *Save EBN *Saving Private Ryan *Secrets Of The Acropolis *Softfucker 3D *Sonic-Duke Nukem *South Park TC *Space Story *Spaced *Special JLaursol *Speedtrax Racing *Starship Troopers TC *Star Gate SG-1: In the Hands of a Serpent *Star Wars 3D *Steve Pak and Steve Longs Episode's 1 + 2 *Survival *SWAT TC *SWAT vs TECH *Terrorist Terror *The 7th Son *The Asteroid *The AWOL Project *The Brave New World *The Christmas Project *The Duke Nukem PaintBall 2 TC *The Final Confrontation *The Final Missions *The Gate *The Invasion of Trequonia *The Legacy TC *The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 *The Phantom Menace TC *The Premium Edition *The Prequel to Time *The Real Bad Ass *The Realm of Grune *The Return *The Silver Weapons Patch *The Star Trek Weapons Patch *The Ultimate Weapons Patch *The War Is The Life *Time *Total Apocalypse *Total Chaos *Total Duke *Total Infiltration *Tour of Base's *Tour of Duty 3 *Tunnel Episode *Ultima TC *Ultimate Duke Nukem 3D *Under World *Uranium Pak *Urban Assault *Vacation Cove *Vermin Clearance *Victimized *Vixens *Vixens Resurrection *Weaponry TC *WG Realms *WG Realms 2: Siege Breaker *WG Space Episode *When Scum Returns *Whitehouse Strike! *Wolf2Duke *Wolfenstein Grosse TC *Wolf Pack *Wred Heat *Xartech *Y2K Nuklear Meltdown *Zachara's Chapter *Zeaon Missions *Zik Apocalypse *Zombie Crisis Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods Category:Total conversions